


A Touch of Magic

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Play, Creampie, Demon, Demonic Possession, Doggy Style, Domination, F/M, Magic, Original Character - Freeform, POV Second Person, Pupper Master, Reader with a Penis, Spellcasting, Vaginal Sex, breast groping, domination kink, foot job, friends into lovers, handjob, minor theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: After you and Abigail steal a Spellbook from the Wizard's Tower, she has you read off a spell that has some unintended results...
Relationships: Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Touch of Magic

Abigail leads you into her room quietly with a great deal of restrained excitement, closing and locking the door behind her. You both just returned from the Wizard’s tower, having snuck your way in while Rasmodius was meditating, grabbing a large tome off of his table and making your way out of there as quick as you could. You both move to her bed, Abigail dropping the large dusty tome in between you as you both look it over curiously.

“I can’t believe we just did that!” Abigail states, rubbing her hands over the book. “I’ve never stolen anything in my life, and for the first thing to be a book from the Wizard’s tower?!”

“I know,” you state calmly. “I wonder what’s inside…it looks old, like it was written hundreds of years ago!”

“I don’t know,” she says, picking it up and looking at the clasp on the side. “But there’s one easy way to find out.” She undid the clasp with ease, setting the book down once again in between you as you both begin to scan the pages eagerly. Each page was handwritten with the occasional illustration, and as you got further into the book, you both came to the same realization.

“This is a full blown Spellbook!” Abigail blurts out, covering her mouth and listening to see if her parents had heard her. When no one came to check on her, she continued. “I honestly thought that Rasmodius just called himself a Wizard; I didn’t know he actually did Magic!”

“I know what you mean,” you say casually, continuing the flip through the pages. “And some of these spells look pretty easy. Like look at this one.”

Abigail looks down to see you pointing at a Spell called “Unburning Flame.” The instructions are very simple, requiring only a Ruby, a piece of paper and a specific sigil be drawn on the paper. Abigail goes to one of her desk drawers and pulls out each item, handing them to you expectedly. You don’t question why she has a ruby since you’ve given her a few yourself, and just go about making the sigil as best as you can.

It takes one or two tries, but you manage to get a sigil drawn that looks like a dancing flame. Abigail carefully takes the paper and sets it on the floor in the middle of her room, stepping back carefully to stand next to you.

“Okay…what do we do now?” she asks you softly.

“I think we just put the ruby on the sigil and say the activation word…”

“You do it.”

You look at her with confusion, but just shrug your shoulders and bend down, placing the Ruby on the Sigil in the same way depicted in the provided picture. You step back to stand next to Abigail again, book in hand, and say the activation word.

“Ignite!”

In an instant, the Ruby appears to dissolve into the sigil, and when nothing happens after that, you both grunt with frustration. As you both turn your attention back to the book, you’re both startled when the paper suddenly bursts into flames, creating a tall pillar of fire in the center of the room.

“Oh my god!” Abigail proclaims, still trying to stay quiet as she grabs for her blanket to try and smother the flame. You panic and look down at the book, looking for a deactivation word or something that can stop it. Right as Abigail is about to throw the blanket on the flames you hold up a hand, looking at her with a smile.

“What are you doing?! It’s going to burn down my room!”

“No, it’s not!” You state, pointing to a line in the book. “It says here that it’s a flame that produces heat but doesn’t burn anything! Just look!”

Abigail stares at the fire, still clutching the blanket, and seems to relax as her gaze shifts to the floor and ceiling. Sure enough, the fire is dancing wildly in front of you both, but there appear to be no scorch marks of any kind.

“Wow,” she says softly, stepping forward. “This is really cool! How do we stop it, though? I don’t think my parents would be too happy if I had a pillar of fire burning in my room, even if it doesn’t actually burn anything…”

As you scan the book once more looking for an answer, the flame begins to slowly get smaller and smaller. By the time you read that it will snuff itself out within a minute of initial reaction, the flame has disappeared, leaving no trace of it, the Ruby or the paper anywhere in the room. You both just stare at the spot where the fire was a moment ago, mesmerized.

“Lemme see that!” Abigail states, grabbing the book out of your hands and flipping through the pages excitedly. You both take a seat on the bed again, Abigail keeping the pages of the book out of your line of sight, and after a minute or so of searching she makes a noise of happy surprise.

“What’d you find?”

She looks up at you with a smile before running back over to her desk, placing the book down and riffling through her desk drawer for more items. She eventually pulls out another sheet of paper, some charcoal she borrowed from Leah, an Amethyst and four pencils. You watch her carefully as she draws another sigil on the paper with the charcoal, this one resembling more of a Junimo, before she balances the pencils into a small pyramid above it. She then looks up at you, smiles, and gently places the Amethyst inside the pencil structure.

Like before, you both watch as the Amethyst slowly dissolves into the sigil. And again, like before, it takes another moment or two before the pencils slowly begin to lift up off the paper, each on straightening out until they are perpendicular with the floor. The pointed ends of each pencil turn to the floor, shooting down into each corner of the paper and sticking into the floor.

You both watch as the shape of the Junimo begins to lift up off the page, the pencils forcing the paper to stay on the floor. The shape of the Junimo begins to glow with a bright purple hue, and after it becomes too bright to look at you both turn away, only to have the light immediately die down. When you both turn back, sitting on the floor in front of you with a happy expression is a small Purple Junimo.

“OH MY GOSH!” Abigail proclaims, reaching down and cradling the small jelly like ball in her arms. “You are so adorable!”

“Why thank you,” The Junimo states, and you both jump at it speaking. “Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Juno, and yeah, I can talk.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Juno,” Abigail states. She looks up at you with a giddy smile before setting Juno down on the bed.

“So…what can I do for you?” Juno asks, looing at you both expectantly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, usually when Rasmodius summons me, it’s to keep an eye on someone around town or find something he needs for a spell. Do either of you need anything like that?”

You both share a look of confused concern. “Rasmodius has been…spying on us?”

“Oh, only so he can keep up with current events around town, I assure you. He likes his seclusion in his tower, where he feels he has the strongest connection to the magical planes, but he does like to be kept informed about upcoming events or the latest bits of gossip.”

You both sigh with relief before telling Juno that you were just trying out spells. He says he understands, wishes you both well and says he has other duties to attend to before evaporating into thin air. You both process the thought of Rasmodius sending Junimos to spy on the town while Abigail continues to flip through the pages of the book.

“That’s weird,” Abigail says at one point. “This page isn’t like the others…”

You look over at the book, and sure enough one of the pages is on a darker sheet of paper. Instead of handwritten words and hand drawn sigils, this page looks like it was printed in a foreign language, with almost hieroglyphic like markings and weird, almost cryptic looking diagrams.

“That really is weird…I don’t know if we should mess with this one,” you say to Abigail, but she doesn’t seem to be listening to you. She’s instead staring down at the page, almost as if it’s entranced her somehow, and you have to snap your fingers a few times in front of her face to bring her out of her daze.

“Huh, wha?”

“You okay, Abigail?”

“Yeah, I uh…I just wish we could read this, you know? Figure out what it is?”

You take another look over the page presented to you, and slowly you begin to recognize some of the symbols printed on the page. It takes you a few moments, but you realize that this is written in Dwarven! You tell Abigail as much, and she looks at you excitedly.

“Does that mean you can read it?! Oh, we have to find out what this one does!”

“I don’t know,” you state, scanning the first few lines of the page. “A lot of what I’m seeing looks like it’s warning about something…”

“Please?” Abigail asks, looking at you with innocent eyes and pouty lips. She can read you like a book, and no matter how many times she does this, she knows you’ll do whatever she asks. You sigh and nod defeatedly, a soft smile on your face.

She bounces with glee as you walk over to her desk drawer, looking for anything to help you with the spell. It requires a lot more items than the previous ones, but you eventually find what you need; a few pieces of paper that you set carefully next to one another to make a much larger sigil, some more charcoal to draw the sigil, two Rubies, two Fire Quartz, something sharp that ends up being a small letter opener she has on her desk and some matches.

As you begin to arrange everything needed, Abigail watches you intently. She seems really focused on you completing this task for some reason, but you know she has a curious nature about her. It’s one of the reasons you two get along so well.

When you finish arranging everything, you stand up and look down at your work, studying it and the diagram carefully to make sure it looks good. You then nod to Abigail, who looks at you with heated anticipation.

“Well? What’s supposed to happen now?!”

“Nothing yet…” you say as you scan the page a little more, straining to fully articulate the words written on the page. “I think one of us needs to…offer something?”

“Offer something? Like what?”

You look down at the letter opener in your hand; the diagram didn’t ask you to place it anywhere in the pile, and you manage to put two and two together. “I think it wants a blood sacrifice.”

Abigail’s eyes go wide as the color rains from her face. “You mean…like, slit our wrists?”

“No no,” you reassure her, reading more of the page. It just needs a few drops of blood, I think…”

“Well, okay,” she says, standing up and holding her hand out. “We can use mine, I suppose.”

“You sure about that?”

“You put everything together for it, it’s literally the least I can do to contribute to this,” she says as she sticks her tongue out jokingly.

You chuckle softly as you bring the tip of the letter opener to her fingertip. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.” With a small lunge forward you stick the tip of the letter opener into her finger, Abigail wincing slightly. When you remove the dagger a small droplet of blood follows, falling gracefully to the floor only to be followed by three more shortly thereafter.

Abigail retracts her hand, sucking on her finger to stop the bleeding. You both stare down at the paper, waiting for something to happen. But after about five minutes and nothing else has happened, Abigail looks at you confused.

“Maybe it wasn’t blood?”

“Or maybe,” you state, pointing to a paragraph just above the diagram. “Maybe I need to read off this incantation?”

Abigail steps next to you, careful to not step on the assorted items on the floor, looking over your shoulder to see the paragraph in question. She looks up at you with a grin.

“Well? What’re you waiting for? Read it!”

“I don’t know, Abigail,” you say, scanning the paragraph hesitantly. “I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that anything that involves a blood sacrifice can’t end great…Besides, I can’t exactly figure out what some of these words are, and that’s making me a little nervous…”

“Well, how will we know if we don’t try?” She punches you softly on the arm. “Come on, man! What could possibly go wrong?”

You look at her with an eyebrow raised, but when she doesn’t seem to want to back down you just sigh and return your attention to the page. Reading over the paragraph you see if instructs you to hold the book before you, one hand held up over the amassed sacrifice, so you do just as it says before you begin to read.

“ _Tha clal ayna da Lodrz eron old, cusred oz da ernetal famel, oz sedn ayna me E beuroz eron velukrumm Lust yoth E willuroz Vesles!”_

The air around you begins to heat up, a small vortex of wind forming around your body as you speak. The blood, Rubies and Fire Quartz begin to pulsate with other worldly energies. Abigail watches intently as you continue, the effects of the spell becoming more pronounced as you finish the paragraph.

“ _Sedn nirlak me E Subcucus, oh Thrumm’th eron famel nar thae, so that tha mya know da powrumm eron sin ayna my umri mofr!”_

As the last word leaves your lips, the sacrifice at your feet bursts into a black flame, engulfing the gathered collection of items in a matter of moments before dissipating. The air around you begins to cool and the wind dies down, and you look around expectedly, waiting for something to happen. You wait another minute or so before sighing, looking back to Abigail.

“I don’t know if that did anything, Abigail…”

“ _Oh…it did something…”_

You look at Abigail confused. Was she…talking differently? And you could have sworn she had green eyes…not gray, almost black ones…Your eyes go wide as she lunges towards you, grabbing hold of your neck and slamming you to the ground surprisingly gently.

“ _Mmm so you’re the one who summoned me, hmm? I can’t say that I’m surprised; you look like the sort who could only get laid with the help of a Demon!”_

You stare up at Abigail, fear on the tip of your tongue. “Abigail this isn’t funny!”

“ _Oh silly mortal,”_ She states, a hand coming up and caressing your cheek. _“This is Abigail’s body, yes. But I am not her. She’s just a passenger along for the ride while I borrow her body. Besides, you’re the one who chose her as your vessel to house me. How is this a surprise to you?”_

You look up at her with confusion. Vessel? Passenger?

“ _Still haven’t fully figured it out, huh? Well let me spell it out for you, Mortal!”_ Abigail gets off of you, but somehow you still feel her hand around your throat as she stares down at you. She slowly removes her blue jacket, smiling wickedly at you. _“In the eternal pits of Hell I’m known as Vylnys, but you might know me better as a Demon of Lust personified, a creature of infinite desire…a Succubus!”_

“What the hell are you talking about?! Why can’t I move?!”

She steps forward, one of her feet coming up and rubbing against your crotch. You grunt with frustration as you feel yourself getting hard, Abigail, or rather Vylnys, laughing in a deep, throaty manner. _“You’ll move when I let you, welp. Now that I’m here I’m going to milk you dry! And there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”_

You squirm underneath her as you try to free yourself, failing miserably as you feel your bulge begin to grow beneath the balls of Abigail’s foot. As you struggle you watch her slowly begin to lift up her black shirt, revealing a lacy black bra beneath that house Abigail’s large, pronounced bust. She smiles wickedly down at you as she catches you staring.

“ _Oh, you like what you see?”_ Vylnys states, her toes curling on your cock as she traces shapes over Abigail’s chest. _“I must admit that this Mortal has a really nice form, and I can tell that she’s enjoying you enjoying her body.”_

You snap out of your daze for just a moment. “What do you mean by that?”

“ _Like I said…Your little friend can hear, see and feel everything I’m doing, and by the Lords of Hell does she have a thing for you! If I weren’t in control right now, she’d probably be cumming from how excited she’s acting! She must want you REAL bad!”_

You simply stare up at her bewildered. Abigail…likes you? You two had been flirting a lot lately, but you assumed it was just playful banter between two very close friends. She’s very attractive and you love being around her, but you never knew she felt this way about you…the way you feel about her…

“ _So, what do you say, Mortal?!”_ She asks in a mocking tone as she slowly lowers the straps to Abigail’s bra. _“What say you let me unleash this beast in your pants and we give sweet little Abigail what she wants?”_

You look around you wildly, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, you’d love nothing more than to get with Abigail, but when she’s in control of the situation and not currently possessed by a literal personification of Lust. On the other, the bulge in your pants clearly shows that you’re enjoying yourself, but you need to think smart!

You manage to see the book over to your left, laying on the floor open to the page that summoned the Demon in the first place. You strain to read it, but you think you can make out the section at the bottom that might be the spell deactivation. With no other options left, you manage to see what it says, look up at Vylnys, and speak the words.

“ _Sedn fraed da mofr so Lustful nar fiar, yoth laad porsupes ayna anek Mortal islo zal bene veichaed!”_

Vylnys shrieks as you read the words, lunging down to you in an attempt to silence you. But as the last word escapes your lips she freezes, her hand practically touching your lips, and she silently cries out as you watch Abigail’s eyes slowly return to their natural green color. She seems to hover in the air above you for a moment before her full weight falls upon you, her head resting face down into your chest.

“Abigail?!” You asked panicked, shaking her softly. “Abigail, can you hear me?!”

It takes a minute of so for Abigail to stir, slowly rising her head up off your chest as if she had just woken up with a hangover.

“Guuh…uh?”

“Easy, Abigail,” you state, getting out from under her carefully and helping her to the bed. “I’m so sorry that that happened to you! If I’d have known that a Demon would take over your body, I never would have-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Abigail states softly. “I’m the one who asked you to do it…and you want to know the really twisted part?”

You look at her for a long moment, trying to judge what she might be thinking. “…What?”

She looks up at you, a soft smile on her lips. “That was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced!”

You stumble backwards on the bed, looking at her with a perpetually shocked expression. “You WHAT?!”

“I don’t know what it is!” She says, standing up and pacing back and forth. “One minute I was standing next to you, there was wind blowing from somewhere and I had a little bit of blood in my mouth from my finger, and the next thing I know everything goes hazy. When I wake up a moment later, there’s someone else inside of my head holding me back, staring down at you on the floor with my foot on your crotch and my GOD it was so HOT!”

“I think you should probably sit down,” you say softly, grabbing hold of her shoulders gently. “I think that affected you more than you realize.”

“But I feel perfectly fine!” she states, turning to face you and touching your face gently. “I’ve read all sorts of stuff about Demons, but I never thought it’d turn me on so much to have one literally inside me! Well…maybe not in THIS way, but-“

“What’re you saying?” You cut her off.

“This is a quiet town, man! The internet’s helped make things a little less lonely, but at the end of the day, I’m just a simple girl with simple needs…and sometimes when I’m…alone in my room, I look into some of the darker parts of the internet to help get me off! I have a bit of a kink for Demons, what can I say?!”

“You’re being serious right now?”

She leaned forward, grabbing you by the collar and pulling you within an inch of her face. “So serious! Just like I’m serious about this.” She leaned forward that extra inch, planting her lips onto yours and kissing you deeply. You lean into the kiss, grabbing hold of her waist as she wraps her arms around your neck. The two of you share a kiss filled with passionate love, and you feel yourself awash with intense emotion as you touch her nearly naked flesh.

After a few moments she breaks off the kiss, breathing heavily with a smile. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Could you…could you maybe summon Vylnys back.”

“WHAT?!” You stand up, looking at her perplexed. “You really want to have th-th-that THING inside of you again?!”

“Like I said, man! I thought it was really hot!” she stated as she stood, throwing her hands up in the air. “I’m a weird girl into some really weird stuff, okay?! And don’t try and give me that high and mighty schtick either; I knew exactly what was going down, and I could feel that bulge of yours underneath my foot enjoying this just as much as I did!”

You had to give it to her there…It was unconventional, and even a little worrying, but you couldn’t help but find yourself turned on by what had happened. As much as it might pain you to admit it…Abigail had a point.

“You sure about this?” You ask her solemnly. “We don’t know what this could do to you long term…”

“Oh, so now you’re bashful about the idea of fucking me, is that it?” She asked you teasingly, grabbing hold of her chest with a sultry look. You feel your cheeks warm as you blush, looking away with a simple smile. She laughs at you as she steps forward, turning your head back towards her. “Come on, dude. I’ll be fine…I have you here with me, after all.”

You smile at the comment. “Alright. Go stand over there…I have to prepare the sacrifice again.”

Abigail squeals giddily, skipping up to you and planting another loving kiss on your lips. She then takes a step back from you, unclasping her Bra from behind and letting it fall gently to the floor in front of her. She looks at you expectantly, and you can’t help but stare at her large breasts, Abigail laughing softly as you gawk at her.

“Well, get going with the Spell, Wannabe Wizard. I want her inside me so you can be inside me.” She gives you quick wink as she steps aside, letting you prepare the ceremony again. You go about doing so quickly, though a bit more distractedly, as you occasionally steal a glance at Abigail slowly removing her pants. She catches you staring at one point and wags her finger, pointing at the ceremony spot before getting back to her business.

A few moments later, You and Abigail stand across from one another same as before, the tome in your hands as she holds the letter opener to a different finger. Abigail is completely naked now, and you can’t help but stare at her for a moment. Her wide hips and thick thighs are swaying side to side in anticipation, and your eyes are drawn to the small patch of purple hair just above her crotch.

She catches you staring, clearing her throat playfully as you look into her eyes. You nod to her, she nods back, wincing as she pricks her finger and letting the blood drop to the shrine below. You read the words from the tome once more, your hand hovering above the shrine, and as the last word leaves your lips the black flame once again engulfs the items.

This time, you stare up at Abigail, whose naked form appears to stiffen slightly. Her eyes begin to blacken as her legs shake slightly, her face expressionless as she breathes deeply.

“ _Mmmm,”_ Vylnys moans out, closing Abigail’s eyes as she drags her hands across her naked body slowly. _“Oh yes, it’s good to be back in this body…Full of pent up angst and sexual frustration just begging to be unleashed!”_ Her eyes open as she looks up at you, a sly smile draped across Abigail’s face. _“And look what we have here…The friend again, bringing me back to help little miss Abigail get her rocks off.”_

You blush at the comment as she walks slowly towards you, a hand coming up and gently caressing your face like before. She smiles at you seductively, her other hand reaching down and grabbing hold of your cock, the only barrier between you two being the pants you wear.

“ _How about we put these aside and get this thing going, hmm?”_ You feel your crotch grow warmer and look down with wide eyes, your pants slowly being burnt away from your body until they and your underwear are gone. You don’t feel any pain, just the warmth created by the flames, and now your cock rests gently in her palms, a smile across her face.

“ _Not bad for a Mortal,”_ she states, placing her free hand at the back of your neck. _“Now I think that that deserves a reward in and of itself, don’t you?”_

Before you can respond, she shoves your head downwards into one of Abigail’s tits, your open mouth wrapping around her pointed, dark nipple. You begin to suckle on her tit as she strokes your cock, Vylnys getting satisfaction out of the feeling of your warmth mouth sucking on Abigail’s nipple.

“ _Oh yes!”_ She states loudly, stroking your cock a little faster. _“That’s what I want! Suck on her nipple! She’s loving the attention; I can feel it! I’m guessing her tits are her most sensitive spot, but I can’t WAIT to put that to the test! Give me your pleasure, you two, and sustain me!”_

You want to question her comment in your head, but you’re so focused on tasting Abigail’s firm nipple and pleasing her that you shove the question down in your head. One of your hands comes up and grabs hold of the other breast, playfully kneading it as you begin to nibble softly on his nipple. Vylnys is now stroking your cock vigorously, moans of joy escaping lips that could be hers or Abigail’s.

It isn’t long before Vylnys stops stroking you, shoving you away forcibly as she stares at you. You open your mouth to speak, but she holds up a hand and you feel the words get caught in your throat.

“ _Now, Mortal,”_ she begins, stepping forward slowly and letting Abigail’s hips sway seductively from side to side, taunting you with the body that you’ve revered for so long. _“You are going to fuck me, to please me and sweet little Abigail. You are going to fuck me until you cum, deep inside of Abigail in whatever hole you want to cum into, and you will do so in the roughest manner you desire. Don’t worry; you won’t impregnate her as I’ll absorb your cum for sustenance, but you WILL cum inside of her for me…Is that understood?”_

You nod slowly, watching as she slowly turns away from you. Abigail’s large behind stares back at you, and as she slowly let’s her legs spread outward, you get a good look at her soaking wet pussy. To accent the hole, she lowers a few fingers down, spreading apart her lips to let you see inside.

You move forward slowly, taking in the view you’ve imagined for so long now. Your hard cock stands at attention, ready to thrust forward into Abigail’s holes that you know she’s just waiting for you to take. When you finally get up to her and feel her wet walls against your stiff cock, you instinctively grab a hole of her hips and grind yourself against the outside lips of her pussy, wetting your cock as you hear Vylnys moan approvingly.

“ _Going for the cunt, eh? A bit basic but I’ll take what I can get.”_ She squirmed suddenly before looking back at you again, an almost wicked smile adorning her face. _“Holy fuck Abigail is HUNGRY for your dick! Don’t keep the poor girl waiting now! Fuck me! Fuck Abigail’s tight, wet hole and make us cum!”_

You adjust your grip on her hips, take a quick breath in, and thrust your length into Abigail’s waiting hole. Vylnys cries out with glee, feeling your cock separate the walls of Abigail’s pussy as it takes its place inside of her. Your cock fits so well inside her, in fact, you have a fleeting thought that maybe you and Abigail were made for one another…

You slowly begin to move your hips, sending your throbbing member in and out of Abigail’s hot cunt, Vylnys biting her lower lip as your cock sends sensations of pleasure throughout her host’s body.

“ _Oh Shit! I can feel your heat radiating off your cock…this union of flesh sustains me!”_ She looks back at you, her dark eyes fixating onto yours. _“This is fun and all, but I believe I told you to pound your cock into me as hard as you could, now didn’t I?”_

“Yeah, but I-”

“ _So, pick up the pace you blithering moron, or I’ll make sure your eventual time in Hell will be all the worse for it!”_ She seems to consider something for a moment before sighing and looking back at you. _“Plus, I guess Abigail wants it, so use that for a reason if you must. Just fucking do it!”_

Not wanting to disappoint either of them, you grab a tighter hold onto Abigail’s hips and begin to thrust into her more forcibly. Vylnys responds in kind by moaning out louder, seemingly uncaring of alerting Abigail’s parents to your late-night activities. To increase the forceful pleasure for you both, you grab a hold of some of Abigail’s long purple hair, pulling on it to throw her head backwards towards the ceiling.

Vylnys seems to enjoy the action, moaning out louder as Abigail’s tongue exits her mouth. You decide to pound into her even harder, shoving her against the wall more and occasionally smacking her behind. With each smack of her ass Vylnys cries out approvingly, with the harder you smack the louder her cries become.

“ _Fuck yes!”_ she cries out, moving her hips now against you to help drive your cock deeper inside of her. _“Smack my stupid, Mortal flesh! Make me feel pain and give Abigail something to truly remember this moment! I want bruises on this body, damnit!”_

You give her the hardest smack yet, and you swear that through Vylnys’ cry of pure, unfiltered joy, you hear Abigail’s own cry of joy escape past Vylnys’ voice.

“ _Shit! She really enjoyed that one!”_ Vylnys states bluntly, her fingers digging into the wall and causing physical indents. _“Now give us what we want! Blow your seed deep inside of this purple haired bitch and give me my protein shake!”_

You don’t have time to process exactly what she means, as you’re getting dangerously close to doing what she desires. Your thrusts into her get faster, more erratic, and you pull harder on her hair to gain some extra thrusting power. Vylnys seems to pick up on this, using her position against the wall to ram Abigail’s hips harder against you, the loud smacking sound of your two bodies slamming together echoing loudly throughout the room.

“I’m…I’m gonna-”

“Do it! Cum inside of me!!!” You hear Abigail’s voice escape her lips, catching you and Vylnys by surprise. “I wanna feel it deep inside of me, please!!”

Vylnys seems to regain control, the darkness returning to Abigail’s eyes as she looks back at you wickedly. _“Well you heard the lady! Blow your load into us and give us what we want!”_

You need no further provocation to do what you’ve wanted to do this whole time. Your pace picks up, your grip on Abigail’s hips tightens to the point that you’re sure there will be some bruising, and you pump your cock into her as deep as it will go with each thrust inward. You know you’re close, and with each passing moment you get closer and closer until finally…

The first strand of cum shoots out of your cock swiftly, catching you off guard as the cork is popped off. Vylnys cries out with glee she feels you begin to fill Abigail’s pussy with cum, her sultry stare looking back at you with love as you finally give her what she wants. And beyond her gaze, you feel like you can see an almost after image of Abigail, silently crying out in pleasure as she cums alongside you.

For a good few seconds you unload into her, slamming your cock deep inside and pumping once or twice more in to help things along. When you’re done you slump forward a little, your head swimming from pleasure as Vylnys simply moans in front of you.

“ _Mmm yeah…that’s the stuff I was after…”_ She using Abigail’s behind to bump you back, sending your cock out of her as you fall to the floor. You look up at Abigail’s behind, her legs spread wide and her pussy open, a single strand of cum falling slowly out of her. _“Now to claim what is mine!”_

Before your eyes you watch your cum inside of Abigail begin to glow a sickly, almost hellish color. You watch as the cum is absorbed into Abigail’s body, and listen intently as Vylnys moans satisfied.

“ _Sweet Lucifer that was tasty,”_ Vylnys states, closing Abigail’s legs and stepping towards you. She helps you up off the floor, and with a sudden snap of her fingers you find your pants have been returned to your legs magically. _“Thanks for the meal, hot stuff…Next time you two little freaks wanna get together…you know my number.”_

She winks as she gestures towards the book on the floor, and before you have a chance to reply, you see the color return to Abigail’s eyes. She slumps forward as the life returns to her body, and you catch her before she can fall and hurt herself. You guide her passively towards the bed, and you see a grin of pure joy cross her face.

“My God…That…that was so fucking hot!”

You nod in agreement, rubbing the back of your neck. “I mean…I’m not gonna lie…I thought it was too!”

“We should take that page out of the Spellbook! Who knows when we might want to…you know?” She winks at you as she lays back on the bed, spreading her legs wide to give you a show. You look at her with a smile, crawling up to her and giving her a loving kiss that she happily reciprocates. Before you can continue, though, she clears her throat and nods towards the Spellbook, smiling when you end up standing.

You take three steps towards the Spellbook resting on the floor, and just as you blink the book is suddenly gone. You stop in your tracks, looking back at Abigail, who is equally perplexed, before turning back to where the book was to see a single piece of parchment paper. You pick it up, and read the following:

_Next time…maybe just ask to borrow the book._

_Now I have to have an uncomfortable discussion with the Council of Hell…_

_Rasmodius_

You chuckled softly, bringing the letter over to Abigail who snorts with laughter. The two of you lay in the bed for a few good minutes together, still processing everything that has just happened, until Abigail reaches over and begins to rub your leg. You look down at her to see her biting her lip, raising an eyebrow as she silently asks for more.

You lean over, giving Abigail a loving kiss, and the two of you spend the night together, enjoying your bodies as they are. Even without Vylnys’ help, you both have a fantastic time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Want to commission your own work? Follow me on Twitter for more information or check my profile to see how you can get in contact with me!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
